For shared computing environments, such as a cloud computing environment, cloud services for enterprises, modern enterprises or businesses include increasingly dynamic/mobile users who experience frequent context changes. There is increasing demand and awareness for Internet of Things (IoT) services across industries where the quality of service (QoS) requirements often vary with contexts. Presentation sharing may be used during a critical meeting, in which case a higher availability requirement (e.g. 99.999%) arises. In another example, using global positioning system (GPS)/map services while driving requires a faster response time requirement.